


Settled

by KatSchrodinger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Role Reversal, Sickfic, Student Victor, Victor is sick, because he's an over achiever, coach yuuri, reverse au, set a little bit after the canon gpf, victor would rather die than miss practice, yuuri is patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatSchrodinger/pseuds/KatSchrodinger
Summary: Victor tries to hide the fact that he's feeling ill.





	

On Tuesday, Victor's throat was scratchy. Wednesday brought a stuffy nose that made his voice sound lower in his cranium. Thursday greeted him with sore muscles and the solemn acceptance that he was indeed sick. The last hour of practice was the worse as exhaustion took over making him miss half his jumps and land wobbly on others. Yuri repeatedly made fun of him but his mind was too fuzzy to come up with clever comebacks so he ignored him. This only made the blonde relentless. Just as Victor was about to snap, Yuuri came up beside him.

  
"Let's wrap up for today. Yeah?"

  
Victor narrowed his eyes at Yuri before nodding and following his fiance out.  
Once outside, the weight of his horrendous practice session made his stomach knot with guilt. The last thing he ever wanted to do was make his coach look bad or be disappointed.

  
"You feeling okay?" Yuuri asked, interrupting his train of thought.

  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he said flashing a smile.

  
Yuuri raised an eyebrow, already aware of the other's tells. "Victor, you didn't eat lunch today."

  
"That's not... okay, maybe I forgot?"

  
"You. Forget to eat?" Yuuri chuckled as he dumped his bags in the backseat. "Please."

  
"But I—" Victor argued, desperately trying to make eye contact.

  
Yuuri however, was busy getting into the driver's seat. Victor sighed and hastily opened his side of the car, sitting down with a huff.

  
"But I—" he tried again.

  
"You're sick, it's okay you know."

  
Victor gaped like a fish.

  
"Close the door."

  
"Oh. Right" he said feeling a little silly. With the door closed, he adjusted his seat belt and turned to Yuuri. "How'd you know?"

  
"You kept blowing your nose yesterday. Everyone knows."

  
"Huh." He looked out the window absentmindedly, watching the street lights pass. He thought he had been discreet. Sniffing only when necessary. Blowing his nose in the bathroom over the sink to avoid his nose getting sore from tissue.

  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Yuuri asked. Voice soft and soothing, even though his words were digging into Victor's sides.

  
"It's not a big deal," he shrugged. "It will fix itself."

  
"It's a big deal if it affects your performance."

  
"You wouldn't have let me practice today!" Finally he looked at Yuuri, his bangs dramatically catching air before settling over his eye.

  
"And with good reason. If today's practice was any indication, you could injure yourself." His voice remained steady, despite Victor's argumentative tone.

  
Without a good retort, Victor angrily crossed his arms and resumed looking out the window. He hadn't thought of it like that but Yuuri was right. He didn't want to admit it. Not right now anyway. Most professional skaters get injured sometime in their careers whether it was serious or minor. It already happened to Yuuri a long time ago making him miss a season and Victor was probably long overdue.

 

He was both a careful and a careless person. Careful with his interactions; though he was friendly and outgoing he never allowed most people to know him on a personal level. He didn't want more of his flaws exposed, his history with skating was already too much and though he was successful in last year's Grand Prix, it still hung over his head like a proverbial cloud. His carelessness however, lied within himself for self preservation was not instinct.

 

Victor wondered idly if Yuuri was angry. He knew he wasn't but still. On a scale of annoyed to [Barcelona](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9267746), where did this interaction lie? Playing with the end of his sleeve, he sneaked a peek at Yuuri out the corner of his eye. The other man was drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel. Anxious? Yuuri suddenly tilted his head up to look into the rear view mirror and Victor panicked. He looked away quickly, cheeks burning and feeling embarrassed. When Yuuri switched lanes, Victor finally calmed down, 90 percent sure that he didn't get caught. He peeked at his fiance again and the urge to kiss him burned in his solar plexus. As if on cue, Yuuri licked his lips and Victor nearly died. He looked away again, this time flustered. He was weak but he wanted to be angry just a little longer.

 

~

 

Yuuri pulled into the driveway and parked his car. He looked over at Victor who had fallen asleep just ten minutes ago, head awkwardly resting on the window with his arms still folded. Stubborn, even in sleep. Victor was a sight to behold, the amber of the street lights made his silver hair appear gold and Yuuri once again, felt as if he were dreaming. He reached out to touch him but hesitated when his fingers got too close. Though Yuuri was mostly used to Victor's overly affectionate behaviour, he struggled to return it and was often consumed with overthinking. He was better when there was no time to think just – he completed the journey, gingerly tucking the ends of Victor's bangs behind his ears. The breath he didn't know he was holding quickly made its way out his nostrils and Yuuri continued his journey, slowly moving his index finger across Victor's sharp jaw. He was surprised that Victor, the light sleeper that he was didn't even stir. Flushing, he quickly retracted his finger then immediately placed the back of his hand on Victor's neck, checking for a fever. Yuuri was taken aback at the intense warmth, then he rolled his eyes at his own shock. Of course Victor had a fever. With each passing day a new symptom reared its head and for a brief moment Yuuri wondered how Victor was planning to explain this.

  
"Hey." Yuuri whispered tugging at Victor's earlobe. "We're home."

  
"Mmh." Victor's eyebrows furrowed as he opened one eye to peek at Yuuri. Smiling softly, he sat up and pecked Yuuri on the lips.

  
"Uh, let's go," Yuuri mumbled, he turned to gather their stuff from the backseat praying Victor didn't notice his sudden nerves.

 

Once out the car, Victor hugged Yuuri from behind.

  
"You're right ok?" He mumbled into the other man's hair.

  
"If you're really sorry, you'd help me with something."

  
"What?"

  
"I said if you're—"

  
Victor hugged him tighter. "Hmm?"

  
Yuuri shook his head, trying to stifle down a smile. Victor closed his eyes and continued to hold him like this on the short walk to their apartment.

  
Yuuri wiggled his shoulders to get Victor's attention. "Hey, get my keys and open the door."

  
Victor's hand left Yuuri's shoulder all too quickly and Yuuri knew exactly where it was heading.

  
"Front!" Yuuri almost yelled.

  
Victor hesitated at the base of Yuuri's back, then quickly obeyed. Not before accidentally brushing his hand against his thigh. He knew he shouldn't tease Yuuri too much but seeing his usually polished demeanor crack, even just a little bit made his heart soar.  
Yukachin greeted them enthusiastically. Pawing at their thighs and violently wagging his tail. Victor finally released Yuuri in an effort to distract his hyper dog so Yuuri can pack away their belongings. Yukachin bounded over to the couch and laid on his back, begging for tummy rubs. Victor obliged, laughing at his goofy face.

  
"Hey," Yuri called from the hallway. "I'll make you some soup, okay? You can't go to bed hungry."

  
"Alright." Victor answered, biting back another retort.

 

Victor was actually pretty tired but it was too early to go to bed and he was too lazy to move any further anyway. So right there he took off his shoes, socks and shirt and curled up with Yukachin. The sound of bare feet slapping on tiles slowly grew louder, making him smile.

  
"What kind of soup are you making?"

  
"It's a surprise," a voice said somewhere above him.

  
"Shchi?"

  
"Oh my god."

  
Victor chuckled. It was his favourite dish and he still marveled at how Yuuri made it perfectly on his first try, when he, an actual Russian only managed to burn water.

  
"Here, this is for that fever." Yuuri murmured placing a damp washcloth on his forehead.

  
Victor groaned, wiggling his eyebrows, getting used to the sensation.

  
"Don't be a baby," he teased. "I'll wake you when I'm done."

  
"Mmmk," he mumbled into Yukachin's fur.

  
As Yuuri turned to leave Yukachin got up and followed, abandoning his owner.

  
"You monster," Victor whispered in Russian.

  
The metallic clangs of pots and pans lulled him to sleep and Victor wondered, how was he so lucky to find someone that did more than just tolerate him.

 

~

 

Victor opened his eyes to Yukachin staring at him tongue lolling out.

  
"We should get dinner trays," Yuuri mumbled to himself.

  
Victor sat up slowly, making the forgotten washcloth slide down his face.

  
"Hey," he yawned.

  
"Hey," Yuuri said holding out two bowls.

  
Viktor took the one closest to him.

  
"We don't have carrots."

  
"Oh? I'm sure it's still amazing."

  
"And your clothes are on the floor."

  
Victor hastily folded the items and patted the empty cushion next to him. Yuuri sat down slowly, as to not draw attention to himself. Victor snuggled in closer, kissing his cheek.

  
"Thanks," he whispered.

 

Together they watched one of Victor's favourite dramas. He'd been begging Yuuri for the longest time to watch it in all it's 13 seasons glory. It was so over the top with its cliches and dramatic close ups that it would be better labeled as a comedy. They both loved and loved to make fun of it. As the night slowed down, Victor laid in Yuuri's lap fingers entwined with Yukachin at his feet. Surrounded in warmth, they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This reverse au is the child of [narootos](https://narootos.tumblr.com) and [wbtrashking](https://wbtrashking.tumblr.com). Feel free to send me any kind of request and follow me on [Tumblr](https://imaginary--friend.tumblr.com), where I blog about nothing in particular. 
> 
> I can't imagine Yuuri driving. Originally, this was going to be in the canon universe. And spoiler alert! Victor bought so much soup.


End file.
